


Only With You

by Jugheadismyspiritanimal333



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie is in the Closet at First, Asses Get Kicked, Bottom Jughead Jones, Chuck and Reggie are assholes, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Leaving The Ocean, M/M, Mermaid - au, Moose and Kevin are established, Mpreg, Rescue, Sea Witch Toni Topaz, Sex, Surfing, Top Archie Andrews, spells and magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugheadismyspiritanimal333/pseuds/Jugheadismyspiritanimal333
Summary: Jughead is a merman that left his family and had been watching Archie, Betty and Veronica when the surf in the morning for the past few months. He would help keep the sharks away which made this beach a hot spot. Archie looses balance on big wave and almost drowns till he is saved by him. Jughead is invited to hang out with them after lying that his tail was fake. He finds Topaz, a sea witch, and gives him the temporary gift of legs with a few requirements for making the spell permanent as well as a warning not to have sex in any water. Jughead manages to accomplish everything required for permanent legs and then he and Archie have their first time in the water and it leads to him getting pregnant. A lot can happen when your true love is only with you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I saw on tumblr and I did something very similar for about 6 months in 2018 with a Destiel mermaid role play with a friend. So it has been really easy to write this and I hope you will enjoy this

Jughead swam around with a school of fish in the shallows of the beach he lived close to. He had seen some surfers going out for their morning waves and was helping keep the hungry sharks away from them. He couldn’t help but noticed that the same three humans would always come out in the morning. One was blonde, another had black hair but the one he would look out for was a gorgeous red head with amazing muscles that made his heart skip a beat. He wished that he could make a move but there was one slight problem, he was a merman.

 

“Hey there are some really good waves over there. We should try and get them.” Betty Cooper called out to her friends Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge. They swam over and Betty and Veronica took turns riding waves. Then Archie saw a big one comingand hollered, “I’m going to try to catch it.” He swam out and it was going pretty well till he slipped and fell into the water.

Archie was able to get above the water to take a breath till another wave crashed over him, pulling him under the surface and the surfboard detached from his ankle. He was losing his breath and was finding it hard to swim. He then thrashed around with the last of his energy and managed to get one quick breath before beginning to sink.

 

Jughead had been watching his crush having difficulties and swam as fast as he could to get his head above water and help him breathe. He caught the human and got him up to the surface, swimming in closer to a private beach so he could give him mouth to mouth. Once he got him on land, Jughead began trying to save the red headand it wasn’t long till Archie coughed up water and took in gasping breaths of air.

He looked around wildly and saw Jughead next to him,

“You saved me! Thank you.” Archie began to cry.

“You’re welcome, I don’t know if this was your first time nearly drowning but I’m happy to have saved you.” Jughead was leaning on the right side of his body, not really caring that his tail might have been seen. He stayed with him until Archie started to sit up and gain clarity on who was with him, then he saw Jughead’s tail, 

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you around the beaches, you must be one of those mermaid performers from the show down in the city. That is one mighty tail you have.” Archie saw Jughead’s black and green scaled tail and asked, “Can I touch it?”

Jughead wasn’t sure if it would give away his identity and replied, “I’d like to know your name first.”

Archie thought it was fair, “Archie, Archie Andrews.”

Jughead finally had a name to his crush, “My name is Jughead. You may now stroke my tail.” He said with a grin.

Archie leaned in and stroked Jughead’s raven black merman tail and felt the muscle underneath, “Your legs must be super fit. I can’t believe it, I’ve always wanted to meet one of those mermaids that perform.”

Jughead realized that Archie must think he’s got human legs underneath and the tail is fake, he chooses not to correct him.

“Damn this must weigh a ton, the really good tails cost a lot too. Where do you perform? I’d love to see a show.”

“I do this for fun, I think of the ocean as my home.” Jughead made up his back story.

“I get it, just like how I love surfing.” Archie sighed, then he realized that his friends were probably really worried about him, “Shit my friends, they must be worried sick about me. I need to go find them but if you want you can hang out with us while we are here.”

Jughead was surprised but knew he might have a way, “Sure just give me a bit. I have to change out of my tail and put on some shorts.” and he waved at Archie as he ran off and Jughead went back into the water. He knew there was a plant that would give him legs for a bit, but he also wished he could be on land a lot longer.

“I can help you join your friend on land for a small fee.” Jughead heard a voice off in the distance and swam to find a mermaid witch in the cave he lived in.

“Who are you?” He asked cautiously.

“My name is Topaz, I’m the sea witch. I’ve been spying on you and your infatuation for that red head for a while. Something tells me you really want to get to know him, I have an offer to make if you are interested.” She smiled.

“I do want to get to know him, but what would it cost me me for me to be with him?” Jughead asked.

“Well you can’t step foot back into the sea for a week or you’ll never be able to go back on land again. Also for this to be permanent you would need him to fall for you, whether that be he kisses you, tells you he loves you or for bonus points, he sleeps with you. If the red head does any of those before the end of the 7 days then your legs are yours forever. Can’t get your tail back sadly without more magic and you really should avoid sex in water, this potion has a nice little twist for mermen only.” Topaz pulled out a bottle with a potion in it, “Oh and you probably will want these.” She handed him a pair of swim shorts.

“I’ll do it. Thank you.” Jughead took both of them, “Why though?”

“Honestly, I sense something in him. And also I know you were kicked out of your home for wanting him, might as well let you find out what life is like on land.” Topaz replied with honesty, “I’m not a bad witch like their movies make us out to be.”

Jughead nodded, “Thanks again.” And he swam off to the shore.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he got on the shoreline he drank the bottle and felt his tail turn into legs. He got out of the water as soon as possible and took a look at himself, he was very human male now and realized that this was why he was given shorts. He put them on quickly and then walked to find Archie and his friends.

“Hey Jughead! We are over here.” Archie saw him and then he saw that Jughead made his way to their bonfire. He sat down next to Archie and then was introduced to his friends, “So this is Betty and Veronica.” He pointed to a blonde lady and a black haired woman sitting on either side of him.

“Nice to meet you Jughead, thank you for saving our friend.” Betty says.

“Yeah usually Archikins doesn’t have bad days like that on the water.” Veronica piped in, placing her hand on Archie’s.

It put a strike of jealousy into Jughead as well as disappointment in that Archie might be taken.

“Ronnie I told you I’m not interested and I’d like us to be just friends.” Archie pulled his hand away, making the black haired merman feel more calm.

Archie and his friends asked Jughead more about his life but were to get parts that Jughead would be able to tell them. Then they made s’mores and hot dogs, Jughead happily ate them and thought they were delicious, and then Archie brought out his guitar and played a little bit for them. He could feel that his new friend was really enthused by how well he was playing.

“You ok Jughead?” Archie asked.

“Yeah, its just very beautiful to watch you play.” He blushed, then Archie blushed too. He had never been told that his music was beautiful or that how he played was beautiful.

“Thanks.” Archie cleared his throat, “I think we should start heading home now. Jughead would you like to get your tail and then we walk you back to your car?”

Jughead then sighed, “My tail got caught by the ocean and was taken off of me. And I don’t have a car, I was dropped off and I don’t have a place to stay right now. I’m in the process of moving.” He made up a logical story for the time being.

“I’ll let you stay with me for the time being, I have a spare room that I let my buddies crash in if they get too drunk. I’m going to take a guess you need to borrow some clothes too?” Archie volunteered for his new friend to come and stay at his place, making Jughead’s heart beat faster with joy.

“Please, I would be grateful if you let me stay.” He smiled.

“Its no big deal, plus I’d like to get to know you better.” Archie winked at him and placed his hand on top of his.

Jughead wanted to melt in a puddle from that gesture, he figured that more than talking would happen.

 

They all walked up to Archie’s car and packed away their bonfire gear and got in. Archie let Jughead sit up front and then they drove Betty and Veronica back to their apartments and let them take their surfboards out before driving off to Archie’s town house.

The two men got out and Archie let Jughead in first and showed him around his house. Then he took him up to the spare bedroom,

“So this is where my drunk friends sleep, I try to keep it clean and smelling fresh in between them since a few have thrown up in this room.” Archie admitted, “I do like to host crazy parties with my guy friends, we are huge football fans and when our teams win the games we go crazy.” He looked at Jughead, “Do you like sports?”

Jughead shrugged, “Never really got into them, but I wouldn’t mind watching them with you.”

“I’m also really into boxing, I was a football and a boxing champ in high school. Now that I’ve moved out here surfing is my hobby as well as music. I have had a few songs make it on the radio.”

“Really? That’s impressive.”

“Well my song lyrics, I have recorded demo’s for other artists and they buy my songs and then sing them themselves and I get royalties.” Archie explains.

“That’s still pretty cool.” Jughead shivered, “Can I borrow your clothes now? I’m getting really cold now.”

“Oh sure, I have sweat pants and tank tops.” Archie went to pull out some clothes from the chest of drawers, “I hope these aren’t too big. My guy friends are really buff dudes.” He passes them to Jughead.

“I think these should be fine for the night.” He nodded and then watched as Archie left the room for him to get changed. Jughead stripped and decided to look at his new parts, he knew about legs but not these extra parts. They were sensitive to touch and he could feel them shift and change. “Best not play with these too much.” He muttered to himself as he put on the tank top and sweatpants.

Once Jughead was dressed he walked around, still amazed by how fast his legs worked, and found Archie watching tv and applying aloe on his sunburns.

“What are you watching?” Jughead asked.

“Queer as Folk. It’s a guilty pleasure as I enjoy gay tv shows and movies.” Archie replied sheepishly.

Jughead sat down next to him and then felt Archie’s hand creep up on his hand. Feeling shivers down his spine he curled his hand around Archie’s and intertwined their fingers.

“You haven’t told your friends have you?” Jughead could sense that Archie was in the closet. Then his hand was freed, 

“Is it that easy to tell?”

“I can read your body language well, plus I can sense it all over you.” Jughead replied, “I’ve been watching you for a few months when I swim. That Veronica girl is always trying to get with you but you keep turning her down.”

Archie paused the show and turned to look at him, “I am.” He took in a deep breath, “I really can’t find a way to talk about it. Most of my guy friends would probably not want to be around me anymore. While there isn’t so much of an issue with it in society, my male friends can sound and feel kinda toxic, well toxic masculinity is more of the issue. And Betty and Veronica? Betty has been my friend since the second grade and Veronica came into the picture when I was a sophomore in high school. I can’t imagine losing them.” He began to tear up and then felt Jughead’s hand on his,

“I don’t think you’ll lose those two. Betty especially will not leave you. And you can confide in me more or...” Jughead started but then wasn’t sure how to finish.

“Or what?” Archie was curious about what his new friend would say next.

“It’s nothing. Just wishful thinking and its too fast.” Jughead sighed sadly but then his lips were captured softly by Archie’s.

“Is this what you meant by too fast?” Archie whispered, stroking Jughead’s cheek with his thumb.

Jughead could feel part of the potion becoming permanent in his body, “We can kiss and touch, just no sex please. I’m kind of a virgin and I want to wait a bit.” Then he went in and kissed Archie back with gentle caresses as they moved closer to each other.

“We can stick to this. I’m sorry if I get really pushy and desperate, I’ve become very lonely and haven’t had much contact with other men.” Archie breathed in between kisses, slipping in tongue and letting Jughead deepen the kiss in return. He could taste salt on Jughead’s lips and tongue, not realizing that it was from the sea. Jughead could taste a sip of alcohol from Archie drinking a beer and the faint taste of a cigarette.

“Teach me what feels good.” The merman moaned as he could start feeling his cock get hard and Archie’s starting to feel the same.

“I want you to touch me, I’ll do the same to you.” Archie paused, “We need to take off our pants and boxers.”

Jughead nodded and then waited till Archie lowered his pants, watching his cock spring up with release, before taking off his. He knew he would probably want more with Archie if they progressed to it. He straddled Archie’s lap and then felt his lover’s hand on his shaft, stroking it up and down and touching the head of his cock.

“Feels good. Show me what to do to you.” Jughead gasped in between kisses from the red head.

Archie took Jughead’s hand and spat on it before bringing it to touch the head and wrapping his hand around it, “Gently squeeze and stroke it and keep your hand lubed, it helps me get closer.” He watched Jughead mimic the movements and threw his head back in a grunt of pleasure, “God damn just like that! You’re going to kill me if you are that good.”

Archie then started to return the hand job back to Jughead and Jughead steadied his breath as the stimulation was a lot for his first time.

“Archie, remember how I said I was a virgin?”

“What about it Juggie?”

“I don’t think I’ll last that much longer. Is that ok?” Jughead didn’t want to disappoint his lover.

“Its ok. I don’t think I’ll last that much longer either with how talented your hand is. Do it! Cum all over us.” Archie could feel himself on edge,

“Coming, coming, coming now!” Jughead groaned and splattered him and Archie all over themselves.

“Me too, OH GOD!” Archie followed suit and soon the smell of cum was heavy in the air.

They stopped to breathe and then looked at each other again before they went back to ferociously kissing each other.

“Did you want to stop for the night or try for sex?” Archie asked when they stopped for air.

“I think we should at least cuddle for the time being in your bed. You’ve taught me a bit about my body.” Jughead answered.

“Can it be naked cuddling?” Archie wanted to worship Jughead’s body more.

“Yeah that we can do.” They both smiled and then went to Archie’s bedroom and got under the covers naked. Jughead was the big spoon for the night as Archie felt safe with him.

“Please don’t leave me in the morning.” Archie whimpered softly.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Jughead whispered back and kissed his cheek before they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Archie woke up the next morning he felt Jughead still holding onto him in their spooning position from the night before. He shifted to turn and face his sleeping beauty and smiled, caressing his cheek and giving him a light and long kiss on the lips.

“I’m so happy you stayed.” Archie stroked Jughead’s cheek and saw him open his eyes and smile.

“I would never leave. I’ve always had a thing for you and I don’t plan on leaving.” Jughead kissed Archie and then felt something poke his thigh. He lifted the covers to see that Archie had a stiff morning wood, his cock looked like it was begging to be touched.

“Do you want me to take care of that for you?” Jughead asked softly.

“Have you ever sucked cock before?” Archie wanted oral, “No but I can pick it up quickly.” Jughead replied before dipping under the covers and making his way down to take Archie’s cock and bring it to his lips. He toyed with the head, using his lips and tongue, making Archie groan in delight. His eyes were shut and he fed his fingers through Jughead’s thick black locks as Jughead began to take his cock into his mouth and felt Jughead began to swallow it down.

Jughead learned then that he didn’t have a gag reflex and relaxed his throat and then adjusted Archie’s cock to allow it to go down far enough to be enveloped by his muscles and made swallowing motions while sucking. It sent the red head over the edge, leading him to cuss aloud.

“Oh sweet jesus, fuck me Juggie. I’m not going to last long, so fucking talented, OH GOD!” Archie came with a shout down Jughead’s throat, feeling his hot mouth swallow it down.

When Jughead released his lover’s cock from his mouth, Archie let a huff of air out and felt it settle between his legs becoming softer. He knew that Jughead would want something in return, feeling his cock poke him as Jughead moved to be topside next to him.

“Do you want to have sex? Your talents should be rewarded and I’ll bottom for you.” Archie asked.

Jughead shook his head, “Some other time, I’m not in the mood for sex. I just wanted to see you squirm and have fun. But I will get dressed and we can have breakfast.”

Archie smiled, “That would be lovely actually. Let me make you eggs and bacon with toast.”

When they got dressed and went down in the kitchen, Archie made the hot breakfast and it made Jughead’s mouth water. He devoured the delicious meats and toast that had cinnamon butter on it and moaned with every bite.

“Glad I could make you have a foodgasm.” Archie chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

“I haven’t eaten this well in a while. You are a really good cook.” Jughead licked his lips of any crumbs.

“So I have to ask you this question and don’t take offense to it.” Archie cleared his throat, “Are you a mermaid?”

Jughead dropped his fork and panicked internally, “I ask because I have seen you when I surf and when I touched your tail, it was too real for it to me fake. And you also said a lot of virgin-y stuff last night. I have no problem with it, I actually think its hot.”

Jughead’s jaw dropped, “You really think its sexy?” He asked cautiously.

“So you are? Like not yanking my chain or anything?” Archie hoped it was true.

Jughead paused and fidgeted a bit before nodding yes. Archie then lunged forward and kissed him. “That is so hot.” and then attacked his lips, feeling Jughead attack him back. He lifted him up off his chair and then carried him back up to the bed and laid him down.

“Wait, are we going to have sex?” Jughead asked nervously.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, I’m sorry I got carried away. I have a fetish for mermaids and mermen. I feel like this is a dream come true for me.” Archie felt bad for rushing their intimacy.

“You really don’t mind? I took a potion to come on land for a week, after that I would have to return to the water and never be able to return. The only way I can stay is if you fall in love with me and display physical intimacy.” The merman explained.

“That’s it?”

“But also the sad part is is that my tail will never return. The sea witch told me however not to have sex in water, not sure why though.” Jughead sighed, not sure if Archie would still want him if he didn’t have his tail ever again.

“I can alway get you one of those fake tails that looked like yours someday. If you can still breathe underwater I would love to swim with you like that.” Archie caressed his lover’s face and kissed his lips.

“You really like me don’t you?” Jughead asked with a shy smile.

Archie nodded, “I really do, I feel so safe around you Jughead. I feel like I can be my true self with you.”

“I feel the same way too Archie. I’m glad we are together.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are toxic masculinity tones in this chapter as well as homophobic language. But it has a happy ending.

Archie had to return to work the next day so he showed Jughead how to work everything in the house and how to cook small meals and gave him some recipes if he wanted to try to make some food for himself or if he wanted to cook dinner for him and Archie when he came home. He also made sure he knew how to put out fires or how to dial a phone if he needed help.

The next few days were full of Archie going to work at the recording studio he owned. He knew that Jughead might be forced to go back into the ocean by the end of the week. He knew he had fallen in love with him but didn’t know how or when to say it. They hadn’t had sex yet and he was patient and understanding that since Jughead was a virgin and would probably bottom, he would wait till after he told him he loved Jughead to make love with him.

It was a football game night coming up and Archie remembered that it was his turn to host a party for it since it was their home team. His friends Moose, Reggie and Chuck were coming over and he had asked Jughead to clean the living room and bathroom as well as make a few snacks for the party. Jughead had no problem doing the tasks he was asked and he hoped that his friends would be ok.

It was around 6pm when the three friends came over, slapping each other on the shoulders and getting pumped for the game. Jughead wasn’t used to be around rowdy men and so they intimidated him a little. Then Chuck noticed him,

“Hey Arch, who is this?”

“That’s my friend Jughead. I invited him over as he’s fresh meat in the studio.” Archie replied, not realizing that the term friend really stung Jughead.

“Dude’s kinda scrawny huh? Why would you invite him? Its manly dudes only in this party.” Reggie sneered at Jughead, making him feel even more embarrassed.

“Come on guys, lighten up. I invited him and this is my house so behave.” Archie said half hazardly, not helping Jughead feel any better.

“I made you guys food and there are beers and sodas in the cooler.” Jughead tried to appeal to their appetites to compensate for his “weakness”.

The men all dug into the food, Archie made sure that there was some left for his lover, they had made their way onto the couches and roared when their team won or had there were bad plays made. Archie had asked Jughead to sit next to him and had slowly held his hand, trying to comfort him from all the trash talk his friends had done.

“EWWW gross Andrews, letting this toothpick hold your hand, that’s super gay!” Chuck called out in disgust.

Jughead let go of his hand in shame and hung his head low.

“Dude you really should get out of here, faggots aren’t allowed at these games. They’d rather play with make up and make youtube videos.” Reggie scoffed at Jughead before taking another bite of a hot wing.

Jughead finally had enough, got up and said, “I’ll be at the place where we first met if you still want me.” There were tears streaming down his eyes as he walked out of the house.

This had now thoroughly enraged Archie because he didn’t try harder to stop his friends as well as educate them on his sexuality.

“Dude, next time let chicks come here. You need to get laid with pussy, not dick.” and then Chuck was bitch slapped with Reggie getting punched.

“Dude! What the fuck-” Reggie started.

“Get out of my house!” Archie was fuming and red in the face.

“Bro for real? Are you actually a fag? And that stick is your boyfriend?” Chuck asked a million questions.

“Yes he’s my boyfriend and I LOVE HIM! And I’m pissed at myself because I didn’t tell you two to fuck off for insulting him. I want him in my life more than anything and that means more than our friendship. So that means that you can get out and fuck off because NO ONE DARES TO INSULT MY LOVE AND GET AWAY WITH IT!” Archie roared.

Chuck and Reggie had never seen Archie like this and quickly got up and grabbed their things before more punches and insults were thrown. Moose had been quiet this whole time but also looked super uncomfortable. He never said a word about Jughead but he got up and grabbed his things but was stopped by Archie.

“Why didn’t you insult Jughead?” He asked curiously.

“Because I have gaydar and knew you two were together. I’m happy for you and to be honest if you want to talk about it, I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend Kevin sometime and we can go on a double date.” He patted his friend’s shoulder and smiled before walking out the door.

“Wait Moose,” Moose stopped and turned, “Thanks, but next time feel free to call out that kind of stuff. It will make you look better and especially in front of Kevin.” Archie thanked him.

“Anytime, and I’ll take that advice.” Moose continued to walk and made it to his car and drove off.

Archie now was alone in the house with the football game still on. He turned off the TV and then went and grabbed his keys and got into his car and drove off to the beach where they first met. He found Jughead standing near the edge of the shore and wondering if he should just go back into the water already.

“Jughead please don’t! Please don’t go back to the ocean!” He fell to his knees behind him and begged.

Jughead turned with tears still running down his face, “Why? You didn’t defend me.”

“I told them to never talk to me again and I actually hit them too. I’m sorry, I didn’t think they would be that horrible. But if it makes you feel better, Moose is gay too and wished he could have said something.” Archie tried to make Jughead feel better.

“You beat them?” Then he saw Archie’s red knuckles on his fist and realized he wasn’t lying. He got down to his level and looked into Archie’s eyes, “You really did that for me?”

“Yes Juggie, I love you.” Archie finally said.

“Archie Andrews, I love you too.” And they crashed their lips together as Jughead felt the rest of the spell finalizing and his legs becoming permanent. Soon they were naked and in the ocean as they kissed each other passionately.

“I want to,” Jughead stopped and looked at Archie with pleading eyes.

“Want to what?”

“I want to make love with you, right here, right now.” Jughead replied eagerly with a smile.

“Shouldn’t we get out of the water though? Didn’t the sea witch tell you that?”

“I don’t care, I want your cock so bad right now.” He begged as he wrapped his hands around Archie’s growing shaft.

Archie nodded and he lifted Jughead up to slide inside him, “Don’t you need lube?”

“I don’t think so, but I want to remember this moment.” Archie nodded and was able to slide into him so very smoothly. They paused as looked into each others eyes and kissed a little, “Please move, you’re filling me up so good.”

Archie did his best as he pumped in and out while holding the merman, Jughead was panting as he felt himself thrusted into, “Feels so good Archie.”

“Good, cause you feel so tight. It’s amazing!” Archie began to lose himself in his boyfriend and then felt the urge, “Juggie, I’m not going to last much longer. Can I come inside you or do you want me to pull out?”

Jughead kissed him and said, “Inside me, it would be so hot.” And Archie picked up the pace and then cried out when he came inside of him.

He stopped for a bit, still holding Jughead, “You didn’t come?”

“I did, just didn’t tell you” He stroked his boyfriends cheek and then hissed when Archie pulled out of him.

“How was that for your first time?”

“I loved it, but lets get out of the water now. Its getting more dark and cold and I can sense sharks a few feet away. Just walk slowly back to the beach.”

They walked back and and then got their clothes back on before getting back into Archie’s car and driving off home. When they got back home, the showered off all of the ocean and sand and then went back into Archie’s bed after they dried off. Archie pulled Jughead in to snuggle with him and stroked his raven black locks,

“Don’t ever think I want you gone. You’ve made me the happiest in a long time. Tomorrow I’ll tell Betty and Veronica the truth about us.” Archie said softly as Jughead nuzzled into him.

“I’m glad you saved me from going back. I would have missed you, I loved you before you met me.” Jughead admitted, enjoying being touched by his love, “I’m happy to be your boyfriend.”

“Me too Juggie, me too.” And they fell asleep for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Archie told Betty and Veronica about Jughead and their relationship. Betty was excited while Veronica huffed and was sad that she wouldn’t have a shot with him. But their friendship was easily mended and Archie was glad to have kept his two best friends while ending his toxic friendships with some of his male friends.

Now that Jughead was staying with him permanently, Archie was able to help get Jughead a wardrobe of clothes and identifications with help from some fraudulent papers. Jughead had officially settled in and began to enjoy his life with Archie. He even had a signature look, a grey crown beanie that he found at a flea market that he loved wearing wherever he went. And his favorite dish that Archie would make was his BBQ bacon burgers with fried onions in it and sometimes would stick in french fries to satisfy his cravings.

But he began to feel off and not like his usual self within three and a half months of living with his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure if his mind was playing tricks but he also felt like he had gained some weight and his torso was beginning to curve a little. He remembered he was always hungry and eating like a hippo when his nausea cooled down. All of these symptoms didn’t seem to add up, especially how sensitive his chest had become and how his feet and ankles felt painful and swollen sometimes.

He brushed all of this off until one day Betty came over to hang out with him while Archie was away on a business trip with a new band promotion. 

“Hey Betts, can I ask you something?” Jughead started.

“Sure, what’s up?” And then he explained all the symptoms, Betty scratched her head in confusion, “So I’m going to be honest but if you were a female, I’d say you are pregnant.” Betty admitted laughing a bit.

Jughead laughed a little and then remembered what the sea witch said about sex in water and his heart sank and he felt small and scared.

“Betty can you take me to the beach really quick? I need to talk to someone there.” Jughead asked nervously.

Betty noticed the shift in mood, “Jug, are you ok?”

He shook his head and a few tears rolled down his face, Betty placed her hand on top of his, “Let’s go to the beach.”

They got into her car and she drove them to the beach. When they stop Jughead walks to the shore where he came up on land. He walks into the water and then goes underwater and makes a call in the water, seeing the face of Topaz coming to him. They went up to the surface and she makes a laughing face.

“You had sex in water didn’t you?” She cackled.

“Can you do something about it? Or at least tell me what happens at birth?” Jughead wanted information for how to handle this unexpected path in life.

“I can give you this.” Topaz handed him a book, which was dry surprisingly, “This is a book on the special magic that my legs spell causes. Pregnancy is the last section in the back. You will be fine but you will need to birth in water, and the baby will not have a tail however they will be a very good swimmer.”

Jughead opened the book a little and looked in the back, “Will I live?”

“You will be fine. If you didn’t know male mermaids can get pregnant, I was born to two dads. But the legs spell doesn’t seem to understand that human males don’t have babies, when you are dry you are fine and unprotected sex in water will cause pregnancy. So there are your basics, just make sure you take care of it well.” Topaz looked behind him, “I think your secret is out too. Your friend has been watching us for the past few minutes, you have some explaining to do.”

Jughead turned to see that Betty was watching them and then felt a splash of water on his face as Topaz swam back into the water. He walked back on land and saw her face,

“What are you?” She asked, unsure what she just saw.

“Why don’t we sit down at one of the tables.” Jughead suggested, still wet from the waist down. They sat down and then Jughead said, “I won’t hurt you. I actually can’t hurt you since I don’t have a tail anymore. But I needed help from the sea witch I got my legs spell from.”

“You are a merman? And you are actually pregnant?” Betty couldn’t believe these actual words were coming out of her mouth.

“Yes and yes. But I don’t have a tail anymore though because Archie and I completed the requirements for the spell to be permanent. But we had unprotected sex in the ocean and that’s one of the don’ts for mermen when they have legs and live out of the water.” Jughead sighed putting a hand on his belly, feeling the small bump that was growing inside him.

“What do you plan to do now?” Betty asked, unsure about how Archie would react.

“Well I need to wait till he gets home. I can’t terminate and I will have to give birth in water in a few months.” Jughead explained, “Has he ever expressed in any interest in kids?”

Betty nodded, “He enjoys them when they are older, he’s never been a hug fan of babies though if that reassures you.”

“We are just so new together, not sure if this would scare him off. He knows what I am by the way and actually told me that he has a mermaid fetish so I am his dream lover. Don’t know if I’m marriage material though.” Jughead felt like he was screwed.

“Archie won’t ask unless you are ok with it. I know him Jug, I think he’ll stick by you no matter what.” Betty said.

“I believe you. Let’s go and get burgers before you take me home. I’m starving.” Jughead felt he stomach growl.

“You are always hungry.” Betty laughed as they both walked to her car.

They went and got Five Guys and then drove home after eating. Jughead said goodbye to Betty before she drove to go home and he went inside with the book he was given. He knew he had to read it and figured now would be a good time before Archie came home tomorrow. The main points he took note of were that it would be a 40 week pregnancy, he would develop an opening for his birth canal where a woman would naturally have one and that sadly 60% of these pregnancies result in a healthy baby and the rest are stillborn due to stress and/or poor nutrition or complications in delivery and the pregnancy in general.

Jughead then put the book away and went to take a nap naked in his and Archie’s bed. He laid on his side and gently rubbed little circles on his stomach, beginning to worry about how Archie would handle the news. He had begun to like the idea of being a parent, he hoped for a boy with red hair and blue eyes. Soon he fell asleep and didn’t wake up till he heard the front door open and close.

He looked at his phone and saw that it was early in the morning and saw a text from Archie saying that he was coming home later. He could smell Archie’s cologne wafting up the stairs as he walked up. Then he opened his eyes after he got a gentle kiss, looking at his prince.

“You came home early?”

“Yeah, I did. I missed you so much on the tour.” Archie went and began to strip off his clothes to his birthday suit, Jughead enjoyed the view, and then got in the bed with his boyfriend. He snuggled close and pulled him in and could feel Jughead trembling with worry, “Are you ok? What’s wrong?” Archie was scared that someone had hurt his love or he was breaking up with him.

“Something has happened because we had sex in the ocean. Something that I’m scared you’ll leave me for.” Jughead then took Archie’s hand and placed it on his small bump, “Archie, I’m pregnant.” He shut his eyes in shame and worry but then felt a kiss on his lips.

Archie pulled away, “I saw the book on the table and I’ve noticed you eating a lot more than usual and put two and two together.”

“What do you want to do? I can’t abort sadly because I’m not a human woman. I have to let the baby grow and give birth to it. It will be human like you.” Jughead sighed with sadness in his voice.

“I want to raise the baby with you and I want you to stay with me. I love you too much for this to scare me off.” Archie looked at his boyfriend in the eyes and smiled a little.

“You’re not going to leave me or want me to get rid of it?” Jughead asked incredulously.

“We are young but I’ve always wanted a little one. Just never knew it would be this way and with you.” Archie said, “I want this with you, and I hope its a boy.”

“You’re on team boy too?” Jughead smiled, happy that Archie was going to support him.

“Yeah, I want a son. I’d teach him baseball and how to play guitar.” Archie admitted as he rubbed Jughead’s baby bump a little.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jughead asked, not sure if Archie really meant all of this.

“Only with you Juggie. Only with You.” And Archie kissed his boyfriend, leading them into a passionate make out session that led to them making slow languish love that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Jughead’s belly had grown quite a bit in the 12 weeks after their discovery and Archie couldn’t keep his hands off of him. His 26 week bump was now full of movement inside him as he felt the little kicks and punches of their baby. It was uncomfortable at first but soon he began to enjoy it, especially when he would see Archie’s face light up. They had told both Betty and Veronica and asked that they keep the pregnancy a secretand when the baby was born that they say they adopted it.

Today was the day that Archie and Jughead would plan out the baby’s nursery. Archie had a spare room that he used mostly for storage but they had sold all the items they wouldn’t need anymore and then put the rest into the basement of the house. The items they saved were some instruments, surfboards and awards that Archie’s recording studio had won over the past few years.

Today they were painting the room, a nice blue colour as they planned the theme to be under the sea.

“Did you want mermaids painted on the wall?” Archie asked after they had finished the base colour.

“If we do then I would want mermen since we are a same sex couple and I really don’t want little mermaid characters. Its too cheesy for me.” Jughead said as he wiped a little sweat off of him

“That’s fine. I think its a tad cheesy for me too, especially since we think its a boy.” Archie put down the paint roller and came to give Jughead a kiss and placed his hand on his bump, feeling a kick. “Have you thought of names yet?” He asked pulling away and giving a small kiss on his boyfriend’s bump.

“No not really. Since we don’t know the sex yet I haven’t had too many ideas for names. Do you have any?” Jughead asked.

“A few but we can talk about it later. How are you feeling today?” Archie asked.

“My feet are feeling super swollen right now and I wish I could go to the beach but sadly its December and rather cold out right now.” Jughead hated the weather, when he was still a merman he would swim to warmer waters in the winter.

“Oh speaking of December, Christmas is coming up.” Archie remembered the holiday.

“Is there going to be lots of feasting like Thanksgiving?” Jughead loved all of the food during that dinner. He feasted so much but almost threw up when the baby kicked him really hard in his stomach full of food. He was glad though that there were lots of leftovers for a few days.

“Yes but this time we are having a ham instead of turkey. We can have the same side dishes but we will be using apple sauce and not cranberry sauce.” Archie explained.

“All of this talking of food is making me hungry, can we get five guys for dinner?” Jughead felt the baby kick at the mention of food. His major cravings were burgers and the freezer was full of frozen ones for midnight snacking.

“Yes but I really wish you would add more vegetables in them. Eating just meat and carbs aren’t really good for the little one’s development.” Archie semi-lectures Jughead on his eating habits.

“Well if you can carry the next baby then you get to decide what to put in your body.” Jughead clap-back’s at his boyfriend’s comments as they both left the room to dry. 

Jughead got dressed in baggy clothes since maternity garments don’t exist for men. It helped him look more like he had a beer belly which he knew wasn’t real. He also hated that he couldn’t see a doctor or be able to get help or assistance from merfolk in the water. The book that Topaz had given them had explained a lot so him and Archie knew Jughead’s pregnancy was going well, that and also they got information on human pregnancies as well for extra notes.

When they got to Five Guys they ordered their usual meals. Archie was a cheeseburger with onion, lettuce, tomato and mustard and ketchup while Jughead loved a double bacon cheeseburger with grilled onions, extra bacon, lettuce, and occasionally some jalapenos when his heartburn wasn’t too terrible. They also shared a large order of fries and would get drinks, Jughead was only allowed to drink anything without caffeine as Archie forbad the consumption of it for the remainder of the pregnancy and if Jughead breastfed.

They sat at their usual table and munched away happily till they saw Reggie and Chuck walk inside the restaurant, rowdy and obnoxious as can be. Jughead’s anxiety went up and Archie could tell and then held his hand,

“It’s ok, I won’t let them bother you. Just don’t give them attention and they’ll leave you alone.” But Archie spoke too soon.

“Hey Reggie, its Archie and his cock sucking friend. Oh look he’s gained some weight.” Chuck called out after they ordered their meals.

“Oh fag, have you been so miserable with Archie that you’ve been binge eating and drinking?” Reggie insulted Jughead.

Jughead tries to look only at Archie and ignore the cruel comments about his body as they didn’t know that he was pregnant and not depressed. He knew that soon he wouldn’t be able to go out in public when his belly got too big and it became painfully obvious. Sadly he didn’t know about trans men that get pregnant cause otherwise he would want to go out during the last few weeks.

“Oh come on really Archie? Why do you want to be with this beer belly twig? Ladies are much better lays than he probably is.” Chuck hollered at the both of them as they waited, not realizing that the employees were now getting pissed at their behavior to their favorite regulars.

“Dude he probably gets amazing blow jobs since fucking ass is gross.” Reggie slapped Chuck with a laugh.

Soon Archie got up bright red, “Will you two homophobes shut the fuck up and leave my boyfriend alone?”

“Oh my we are so scared of you.” The two assholes mocked their former friend but then were approached by the owner/manager, Moose and his partner Kevin.

“You two need to get your food, then go and never return to my business. You two ass-clowns are banned from my restaurant. I will be letting my employees know not to accept any orders from either of you alpha male douchebags.” Moose firmly said with a stone cold voice while holding Kevin’s hand proudly as his new husband.

Both Reggie and Chuck’s faces went from laughing to rolling their eyes, 

“Really Moose? You’re with the sheriff’s son of all queers?” Chuck couldn’t believe what he was looking at.

“Yes I’m with the sheriff’s son, in fact I’m MARRIED to the sheriff’s son. And we can call him right now and get you both escorted off the property right now and be banned from this shopping strip too if you don’t leave now. And if you resist I’ll press charges on harassing my favorite customers while they are enjoying their meal. Your food is done.” Moose said as Kevin gave them their bags of food with an enraged look on his face.

Reggie took the bags and they ran off as fast as they could. Moose and Kevin went over to Archie and Jughead and sat down with them.

“Do you want to press charges against them?” Kevin asked the two boyfriends.

Jughead burst into tears and was comforted by Archie as he wrapped his arms around him and let his love sob into his sweater. 

Archie nodded yes, “I really want those two to leave me and Juggie alone. Especially since we are expecting too, I don’t want them anywhere near us.”

Moose and Kevin nodded and then said, “Congratulations to the both of you. I didn’t know Jughead you were trans but I’m happy for you two.” They began to smile.

“Thanks you guys.” Archie said as he felt Jughead calm down.

“Do you guys know what you are having?” Kevin asked.

“No and we want to be surprised. But we hope for a boy.” Jughead managed to say after drying his tears and blowing his nose.

“I hope you have a little boy too. Did you want us to help plan a baby shower?” Moose asked, “We could host it here.”

Soon Jughead needed to ask what trans man meant because it sounded weird that their two friends were so ok with their situation. They talked a bit as Kevin went to make a phone call to his dad to file a report and then the sheriff came in and talked a bit to Archie and Jughead as they made the report to press charges.

“Im going to recommend that if they come into contact with you and your family again that you file a restraining order. If those two don’t get their homophobic heads out of their asses then they will get worse and someone could end up hurt or dead.” Sheriff Keller suggested as he closed his notebook and went out to make the call for Reggie and Chuck’s arrest.

Archie could see that Jughead needed a nap and was glad that the sheriff let them go after a bit. They said goodbye to Moose and Kevin and drove home. Archie picked up his tired boyfriend and carried him to their bed, taking off his shoes and socks as well as his clothes since Jughead enjoyed to sleep nude as his belly popped more. Archie got into bed with him too and decided to look up baby furniture on his laptop while Jughead slept in bed.

He found a nice white crib and furniture set to match with the room and saw a cute sea creature night light that made fish swim in the room as well as a bunch of stuffed animals.

“Probably a lot better than painting all the fish.” He muttered to himself as he made a wish list for everything to show his sleeping boyfriend later. Archie put his laptop away and then spooned behind him and wrapped his free arm around Jughead’s torso, slowly making its way to his growing bump that held their precious cargo safely nestled inside him.

“I love you both so much. I will make sure that I keep you both safe.” Archie whispered before placing a small kiss on Jughead’s bump and then the side of his forehead and falling asleep shortly afterwards.

Reggie Mantle and Chuck Clayton were arrested later that night and were a few weeks later found guilty to all the charges of pressed by Archie, Jughead, Kevin and Moose and were sentenced as well as restraining orders put on them by the expectant couple. They hoped that there would be no more homophobic attacks on them as Jughead’s due date was nearing.

Archie had explained to Jughead that they could say he is a transgender man after thinking about what Moose and Kevin said, and they used that false story for why Jughead was pregnant and a guy. He then called his parents and let them know the good news about the soon to be Andrews spawn coming into the world in a few weeks. They were both excited as well as astonished by the partner Archie had fallen in love with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moose and Kevin taking no shit from those two douchebags was honestly one of my favorite things to write. 
> 
> Now since there are real transgender men that do give birth and since mermaids "don't exist" it became the more logical answer for Archie and Jughead to explain to everyone else what was going on while keeping Jughead's actual story secret.


	7. Chapter 7

 

A baby shower was now in the works as Jughead was heading towards 39 weeksand beginning to feel very swollen with the baby growing in him. He mostly wanted to hang out in the small, shallow, heated pool that was in the basement these days as it was where he was going to deliver. Archie had gotten an inflatable one that can be heated set up and they both enjoyed swimming and relaxing in it when they both were home and they had nothing to do.

It was the day before the baby shower and Archie came home from the studio for the last time for the next two months and went down to see if his boyfriend was in the pool as usual. He found him in there, lying on his back with a smile on his face and rubbing his hands all over his belly. He was sighing happily as he felt the baby shift inside underneath.

“What are you all happy about Juggie?” Archie smiled as he took his clothes off to get in.

“Just happy that he’s moving and getting ready for the world.” Jughead moved up to get on the ledge, “Isn’t that right little KJ?” He smiled as he felt a kick.

“KJ? Did you finally think of a name?” Archie was astonished.

“Yeah I did, I was watching a movie on netflix and there was this actor who looks a lot like you but has brown hair. I looked him up and I thought to myself that he reminded me so much of you and when I saw his name I liked it cause it was a combination of a unique name and a regular one.” Jughead explained.

“What does it stand for?” Archie asked.

“Keneti James.” Jughead replied happily as he watched Archie get in, the water was warm and pleasant to sit in.

“I like it Jug, I like the idea of KJ Andrews. Or did you want to give the baby your last name Jones?” Archie asked, knowing they weren’t married.

“He can have your name, mine’s fake anyway. I wouldn’t feel ok with giving him my fake last name.” Jughead said as he scooted in to fit between Archie’s legs and lean back into his chest.

“That’s fine. You just want me to give you belly love don’t you?” Archie chuckled as Jughead snuggled into his love.

“You know me so well.” He replied smugly as he took Archie’s hands and wrapped them around the bottom of his bump and sighed with a smile. He could sense when Archie lit up feeling the movement under his hands. “I wish I could live in here sometimes. I miss my tail every now and then but I love it when you touch me like this and like this.” And Jughead took one of Archie’s hands and brought it to wrap around his hardening length, he could feel his cock poking him in the back and knew that he wanted it too.

“Are you sure its ok?” Archie asked, he didn’t want to hurt him or the baby.

“The book said its ok, but it might start labor.” Jughead answered as Archie gripped him a little harder.

“Ok, just let me know when to stop.” and then he lifted Jughead onto his lap and began to stretch him open carefully, listening for any pain. He heard soft moans and then slid inside and let his boyfriend settle on his cock before beginning to thrust slowly up into him gently. They enjoyed slow love making while Jughead was pregnant because he felt safe and secure with Archie. Jughead felt Archie begin to stroke his cock as he continued to pump into him and started feeling close to the edge.

“I don’t think I’m going to last any longer, how are you holding up?” Archie asked as he took a break, letting his boyfriend fall back into him.

“I’m getting close too.” Jughead said with a soft moan. He felt Archie beginning to finish him off as he came deep inside his love with a whimper and heard the merman groan.

“Feel better now?” Archie asked with a laugh.

“Yes thank you.” Jughead replied and then Archie pulled out of him and helped him settle back onto the floor of the pool.

“Hey Archikins.”

“Yes Juggie?”

“Do you think he’ll be born alive? I know the book said that only 60% of these kind of pregnancies have live births.” Jughead was scared that they wouldn’t have a baby after all these preparations.

“I think he’ll be born alive. With the amount of movement and activity little KJ has given you, I have faith he’ll be safe.” Archie assured his boyfriend.

“We really should get out of this pool and change the water. I’m also really hungry and want mac and cheese.” Jughead’s stomach growled.

“Did you want it bacon, broccoli and corn in it?” Archie asked, it had recently become one of his boyfriend’s newest cravings as well as burgers. Made him happy cause then he would eat vegetables too.

“Yes please.” Jughead blushes bashfully as Archie knew him so well.

They had their dinner and then watched a movie before falling asleep after Archie drained the pool.

 

The next day Betty and Veronica hosted Jughead’s baby shower. Moose, Kevin, Archie’s parents and Jughead’s online friends from facebook Dilton Doiley, Midge Klump and Ethel Muggs came over. After Jughead “came out as trans” to Archie’s friends and family, he made a facebook account to make friends of his own, joining LGBT parenting advice and mermaid enthusiast groups. He found the people in the mermaid groups to be hilarious about all the “facts” they knew about mermaids.

The party was going well, the gifts were adorable as well as plentiful. The guests enjoyed the food and drinks and the games were hilarious. They then began to place bets on the baby. Fred Andrews bet the most on red hair while Betty bet the most on black hair. Moose bet the most on brown eyes and Veronica on Blue eyes. And then finally Ethel bet the most on the baby would look the most like Jughead and Mary Andrews bet on the baby looking most like Archie.

“Andrews have really strong features and I don’t know who you take the most after in your family. Speaking of which, where are they?” Mary asked.

Jughead looked away and at Archie for comfort as the question triggered him a little, “I left my family a while back, I never fit in with them and it was better that way honestly.” Jughead admitted sadly before a tear ran down his face.

Archie pulled him in for a hug and the whole room gasped in shock. Betty and Veronica at least knew the truth but it sounded like this happened before he left the ocean.

“I’m sorry Jughead, I didn’t know.” Mary apologized as her heart broke for him.

“It’s ok Mrs. Andrews, I never told your son that either.” Jughead sniffed as he wiped his eyes, “But if you want to know, people told me I look the most like my dad.” And that was a good enough answer for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the name because well KJ Apa is just an amazing human being, but honestly he was really sweet to me at Awesome Con 2019 and its almost turned me from a Cole Sprouse girl to a KJ Apa girl. Plus just knowing what KJ stands for, its a nice name and I wouldn't mind giving my child that name.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So little KJ comes now

After the guests left, Jughead and Archie went and took all the presents up to the furnished nursery. They put was the clothes, toys, diapers and wipes and then looked into the completed room before closing the door.

“We should take a break in the pool.” Jughead suggested.

“Great idea, I could use a good soak.” Archie replied and they went down to the clean pool. They stripped and got into the warm water, Archie letting Jughead lean back against him on his chest and settle between his legs on the floor. He sighed loudly,

“What are you thinking about now Juggie?” Archie asked.

“I don’t think I’ve told you all about my life as a merman, have I?” His boyfriend replied.

“No you haven’t, but you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I want to, my life was quite lonely before I saved you. I would watch you and your friends surf and I always thought you were the most beautiful out of every surfer I have ever seen.” Jughead admitted as he felt Archie well up.

“You really thought I was beautiful?”

“Yeah and you still are.” Jughead turned to give Archie a kiss which in return led to deeper and passionate kissing, face caressing and tongue slipped in a bit.

“I love you so damn much.” Archie moaned as he could feel himself getting hard, “Can we or is it-”

“No we can’t, I think I’m having contractions.” Jughead cut off Archie as he gripped his belly and blew out a huff of air to relieve the pain growing.

“What? When did this happen?” Archie asked nervously.

“Shortly after we got into the water. I could feel it was getting close to time and I need to be in water for labor and when I give birth.” Jughead explained, “We should have a baby in a few hours, just please keep me calm and comfort me when I need it. Labors for mermen can last between 6 to 10 hours and so far its been 30 minutes.”

“Ok I will stay with you. But can I get us some snacks and drinks first?” Archie wanted to make sure they were both fed and hydrated during labour.

“That would be great. Its’s going to be a bit of a long night.” Jughead replied as he let Archie get up and out of the tub. He stretched out and floated on his back a bit, letting the water support him and then sat back down on the ledge and rubbed a circle on his soon to be empty belly.

“You ready to come out now. Your daddy’s have been waiting to meet you.” He smiled a little before he felt another contraction build up and pass through him.

Archie came back down with water and juices and some crackers for both of them but Archie brought summer sausage and cheese for himself. He saw Jughead’s face tense up and went and put the food and snacks on a chair before getting back in the pool, 

“You ok?”

“Yeah just another contraction. Oh these are going to be painful.” Jughead kinda laughed and then glared at Archie, “We are never having sex in water again. I’m not having anymore after this.” 

“I promise we won’t without protection. I just want us to have the one and that’s it.” Archie agreed as he passed a can of juice to Jughead, “Drink up, you’ll need your strength.”

Jughead took the can and sipped it, it was pineapple with orange mixed in one of his favorites, “Good choice on the juices.”

“Glad you like it.” Archie replied.

Over the next few hours Archie held Jughead and massaged his belly as the contractions came and went. He let him lean into him and as each contraction passed Archie comforted his boyfriend as he gripped his hands and breathed through the pain, he would whisper sweet nothings and comfort which seemed to help.

“How do you feel Juggie?” Archie asked after the 5th hour.

“Well I don’t need to push if that’s the answer you are looking for.” Jughead replied, “The water helps though as well as your massages. I’m glad I’m at least doing this with you and not with someone else.” He turned to give Archie a kiss, “Thank you for letting me stay with you.”

“I wouldn’t turn you away, I love you too much.” Archie kissed back and then held Jughead as another contraction came, “Breathe honey, breathe through it nice and slow. That’s it.”

Jughead listened to him and soon it was over, “You know I don’t think you’ve noticed this but my chest filled out a bit and when I squeezed them a little, milk came out so I will be breast feeding our baby.”

“I can’t wait to see you nurse our child.” Archie smiled and went back to massaging his boyfriend.

By the 7th hour Jughead was exhausted but then he called out as they had dozed off a bit,

“ARCHIE I NEED TO PUSH NOW!” The pain was incredibly excruciating and now he could feel what seemed like his insides splitting.

“Widen your legs and try as best as you can for ten seconds.” Archie calmly said and watched as his boyfriend begin to push their child out.

“Did you want to watch him come out? It would be really helpful if you saw what was happening incase I need help.” Jughead asked wearily.

“Sure I can.” And Archie help leaned Jughead against the pool and then went and held his legs open and said, “Keep pushing, I can’t see the head yet.”

Jughead took a breath and started pushing again slowly but surely. Then Archie exclaimed, “Damn Betty won the hair bet.”

“He has black hair?”

“And a lot of it too, keep going. You are starting to crown now.”

Jughead gripped Archie’s hand as he began to crown, his birth canal was fully formed which was great but it sure as hell didn’t feel good.

“Gah! Archie this really hurts.” Jughead was close to crying.

“I know hon I know, but you are almost done. Keep going, his head’s almost out now.” It took a bit but soon Archie smiled, “His head’s out, now shoulders, come on you are almost done.”

Then Jughead pushed one more time and then he watched as Archie caught their child and pulled him up out of the water.

“Its a boy.” Archie’s eyes welled up with tears and he heard their son’s first cries, knowing now that their son was alive and healthy.

“Archie I’m so happy. I’m happy he’s ok, can I see him?” Jughead cried.

“Let’s wait till you deliver the after birth and then you can. I forgot to bring down the scissors and clamps.” Archie explained and then saw that Jughead began to deliver it and caught it. The pool was now full of birth fluids and blood and they needed to get out soon.

“Now you can hold him.” Archie passed their son to Jughead and he looked down and almost cried.

“I’m going to get a towel and the medical tools and then we can get out.” Archie got out and walked up the stairs as fast as he could the supplies while Jughead got acquainted with their son.

“Hi KJ, I’m so happy you are alive and healthy.” Jughead tried to soothe his son and began to notice that he looked more Archie with black hair till he calmed down and opened his blue eyes to his father. Jughead then kissed the top of his son’s head and a few tears fell down his face.

“You have my hair and eyes and you look like your papa.” Then his son looked like he was mouthing for something, “Are you hungry? Let’s get you drinking.” And Jughead brought his son down to his left nipple and watched as his son latch on and begin to suckle. “You must have my appetite cause you are really sucking hard.” Jughead winced a little at the foreign sensation.

Soon Archie was back with the scissors, clamp and a towel. He also brought down his camera to take pictures. He saw that his boyfriend was feeding their son and he got his camera ready and took some pictures before pressing the record button.

“How is daddy doing right now with little KJ?” Archie asked as he came over to see their son.

“He is fine papa. He’s perfect.” Jughead caresses his cheek and kisses the top of his head as he drank from his dad’s breast.

“I’m happy Jughead. We should get you out of the pool and get both of you cleaned up.” Archie turned off the camera and then placed the clamps on the cord and cut it from the afterbirth. He helped Jughead get up and out of the pool and upstairs to their bedroom, “We need to wash him a bit and you need to shower.”

“Ok I will shower if you wash him after he gets burped.” Jughead compromised as he felt KJ letting go, “I think he’s done eating, can you help me burp him?”

Archie helped Jughead burp their son and then took him and placed him down on the bed in the center and helped his tired boyfriend to the shower and made sure that the shower chair was in there so Jughead could sit if needed. He watched him shower as he took their son and washed him with warm water and then dried KJ before putting a fresh diaper on him and then wrapping him up in a blanket and put a tiny version of Jughead’s beanie that was knitted by Ethel on his son’s head.

When Jughead came out and had put on a bathrobe and loose pants and slowly sat down on the bed and got under the covers before KJ was passed into his arms.

“He looks like the perfect combo of us. My looks and your hair and eyes.” Archie said while taking a selfie of the happy family.

“Yeah I’m happy about that. Are you telling friends and family that KJ is here?” Jughead asked holding their son close to him.

“Yeah, in a bit my parents will call me for sure so I’ll have to video chat with them and show them KJ.” Then Archie pulled out his phone and began the video call to his mom. 

Mary picked up the phone on the second ring and smiled, “Hey Archie, how are you and Jughead?”

“Pretty good. So I gotta ask, what’s it like being a grandma?” Archie had a wide grin on his face.

“Jughead had the baby?!?!?! But we were just there yesterday.” Mary was shocked by how fast everything happened.

“Yep, say hi to Keneti James Andrews.” And Archie moved the phone to show Jughead holding their sleeping son.

“Oh my god he looks just like you but with black hair! FRED JUGHEAD HAD THE BABY AND ITS A GRANDSON!!!” Mary called out to Fred and he came as quickly as he could to see his new grandson on the screen.

“Oh my god congratulations to both of you. If you ever need some time off from parenting, let us know and we’d be more than happy to babysit.” Fred said with excitement.

“Thanks dad. We’d like to have a few days to ourselves but we are at least letting people know that our son it here.” Archie explained to his parents.

“Oh we totally get it. We’ll give you guys a week before we want to see the little man in person. We’ll let you two rest, it looks like you both need it badly. Have a picture ready tomorrow.” Mary said. “Congrats again guys.” And then Fred ended the video call.

 

Archie exhaled relief after the video call ended, “Well thats my parents down, now we just have to tell our friends and then make an announcement in the paper.” He then noticed that Jughead’s eyes were drooping and he looked like he needed to sleep badly, “Do you want me to take a nap? I’ll wake you up if KJ needs to be fed cause you look like you’re about to pass out.”

Jughead then passed their son to him, “I really need to sleep, I would really appreciate it if you took him for a bit.” He yawned and then said, “I love both of you so much.” He kissed the top of their son’s head before settling down and falling into a deep sleep.

Archie held their son in his arms and admired what they made together.

“Daddy has made me the happiest in a long time. I want him to be mine forever, do you think we can do that?” He asked KJ as he nuzzled into him, feeling that meant yes.

Soon he felt tired enough to want to sleep too and went and got the bassinet from the nursery and placed him in it before getting into bed himself and cuddling up with Jughead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by how I would want my future child to be born, really intimate surroundings and with my husband and at home.
> 
> Update 6/20/19: I think I like this the way it is for now. If I add more I will make this a series or add more chapters


End file.
